Action Speaks Louder Than Make Up
by RaiDenUchimaki Productions
Summary: What will you do if your parents insist on marrying you to a guy you don't even know? Easy, tell them you're a lesbian. After all, you are one. And what will you do if they don't care? Still easy, ask the guy that you'll be marrying to pretend to be gay. Just make sure that you're hundred percent accurate on your sexual orientation. Sasu/FemNaru


TITLE: Action Speaks Louder Than Make up

PAIRING: Sasuke / FemNaru

RATING: rated M

SUMMARY: What will you do if your parents insist on marrying you to a guy you don't even know? Easy, tell them you're a lesbian. After all, you are one. And what will you do if they don't care? Still easy, ask the guy that you'll be marrying to pretend to be gay. Just make sure that you're hundred percent accurate on your sexual orientation.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto, not mine. The song used in here entitled "Action Speaks Louder than Make up" is also not mine. They're from an awesome band called 'Drive Me to Juliet'. Check them out, you will love that band. Also, the line breaker (quotes), also not mine. ~Le sigh. Why can't I own them? -_-

WARNINGS: So as you can see, this is a Sasuke/Female Naruto story so those who don't like it….SHOO! and also a lot of cursing ( since I write Naruto's character's way of talking like mine, and really, you'll be surprised at how much I cuss in just a minute.) and unfortunately, unBeta'd. ~Le sigh. And Limes and Lemons scattered everywhere. Well not really. Just be alert, Okay? XD

A/N: hey guise, RaiDen here. Again, back with a new story. I actually had fun writing this one so I hope you'll also have fun reading it. I don't know how long this will be but I already had this story planned in my mind. Just pray that I won't forget it. And you guys might think that, - Meh, you could've just write it down when you have an Idea- but unfortunately, I'm a lazy ass, sooooo, Not gonna happen.

Anyways, reviews will be much welcomed since, I don't know, it gives me motivation to write? Really though, I really want to hear your thoughts so that I can maybe improve my writing or whatevah. So yeah. *cricket sounds* I effing can't believe that I've got nothing to say right now. What the hell happened? Meh,

ON WITH IIITT!

unbeta'd.

**Chapter 1: Dinner at 2 am? **

_You think you're Oh so pretty?_

_Well look at yourself in the mirror baby_

_Those red lips, and thick mascaras._

_You think you're all glamoured up for a red carpet night_

_But inside you're full of insecurity_

A blonde girl swayed her hips at the beat of the song as she sang those very familiar lyrics in front of the crowd who's watching them in awe. Some mouthing the words with the same familiarity with the vocalist and some just opted to listen to their 'Goddess' sing for them live.

_So take this piece of advice_

_Before you end up like a washed up princess_

_Crying for their broken plastic crown._

As she neared the chorus, the blonde singer took the mic from its stand and walked over to the other side of the stage, pointing at someone when she mouthed the lyrics of taking a piece of her advice. Guys howled at her seductive motion while girls admired her for her confidence.

_Get real, cause action speaks louder than make up_

_Get real, cause I know you're just hiding yourself_

_From reality, reality._

The crowd screamed and jumped when the singer belted the high notes, singing the chorus while also jumping up and down, banging her head at the beat of the drums. The pony-tail haired bassist spun around twice, so much into the music whilst the long-haired lead guitarist went up front and showed his guitar playing for the audiences.

_You've got the taste,_

_A taste of poison in your lips, you're all the same_

_From the way you talk the way you move _

_Your manners and bad attitude will get you nowhere_

_So take this piece of advice_

_Before you lose your friends from desperation_

_Desperate to be one of a kind…_

She went at the middle part of the stage again, singing the second verse as the lead guitarist moved back again, playing more calmly before going back again when they hit the second chorus.

_Get real, cause action speaks louder than make up_

_Get real, cause I know you're just hiding yourself_

_From reality, reality._

The band members started to jump wildly again, while the drummer head banged at the back middle part of the stage, hitting his drums with as much ferocity as the other band members. The crowd once again howled in excitement while they sang the song with the lead vocalist. The bridge came and the guitarist went over at the middle again, together with the bassist and started playing their instruments, standing back to back at each other, while the vocalist started dancing all over the stage, going from left to right and vice versa.

_Get real, cause action speaks louder than make up_

_Get real, cause I know you're just hiding yourself_

_From reality, reality._

When the last chorus ended, the beat of the drum and the silent hum from the guitar are the last heard before the blonde singer sang the last lyrics for their last song of the night, looking more seductive and alluring with a smug attitude that made the guys in the crowd shiver in delight and whistle at her.

_And by the way…_

_Your lip gloss is so not glossy anymore._

Howls screams and shout of more erupted at the whole place making the lead singer smile more genuinely at the crowd, unlike the smile she wore while singing the song. This only made some of the guys at the crowd smile more and wished to have this blonde goddess as their own.

"Thank you for coming; we're The Hidden leaf, Good night!"

Uzumaki Naruto thanked the crowd, waving at them enthusiastically and answering 'I love you too's back to those fans who claimed that they love her. She ruffled the lead guitarist's hair making the man scowl at her and took off his guitar and handed it to one of their tech guy.

"Naruto, aren't you supposed to meet your dad at the Akimichi Restaurant two hours ago?" Hyuuga Neji, the band's lead guitarist, asked their lead vocalist when they are already seated at the dressing room of the said singer.

"Meh, I know. And he also knows that we have a concert tonight. He can't stop me from doing what I want." The blonde singer mumbled, lying on the couch, her head at the Hyuuga's lap.

"Naruto…" A pony-tail haired guy peeked inside the dressing room and saw who he was looking for sprawled on the sofa with a brunette guy, running his hands on her blonde locks. "You know, if you should've just dated Neji, you're already off your father's case."

Naruto sat up straight when she heard their bassist came inside as he sat at a stool in front of a mirror. She lifted her hands up and yawned loudly, arching her back at the same time, making her bones pop.

"If and If I am straight, which I'm not and no offence Nej, but you're not my type." Naruto said, smirking at her band mates, walking towards the dresser in front of the bassist and grabbed her messenger bag.

"None taken, though if you changed your mind, me and Shika here will be very much welcome to take away your virginity. You know how long I have the hots for you and Shika here, whether he's already in a relationship with Ino, he wouldn't even have second thoughts about banging you." Neji smirked, looking at Naruto with lust-filled eyes, then went to panic mode when he saw Naruto smirked at him, holding a bottle of water and trying to aim it at his face.

"Really now, Neji. For your Information, I am not a virgin anymore…and before you open your mouth, Sakura and I haven't done that so fingering isn't an option." Naruto stated, putting the water inside her bag, not minding where the water came from and who the owner is.

It's their dressing room so who cares, she thought.

"I am not saying that you've done it already with your 'Girlfriend', but wait. What the fuck? Who stole your virginity? I've been waiting for you to ask me to do it with you since fifth grade, seriously Na-chan, what the hell?" The Hyuuga exclaimed, feigning hurt because of being betrayed by his best friend. Naruto only laughed and went to sit back again beside his still very out of character best friend who's pouting.

"Tsk, Hyuuga, shut up. And it wasn't stolen from me; it just felt like right that moment, though we're both drunk that time. Heh." Naruto laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"When did that happen, Uzumaki?" Neji narrowed his eyes, now back at his old cold, and jerk self.

"When I was….14?! WAAH!" Naruto squeaked when Neji grabbed her on the waist and started to tickle her, but still wearing a scowl like he really is hurt.

"You bitch…That was the time I started masturbating with your pictures! And why the hell are you drunk? You're 14!" Neji growled at the squirming blonde.

"Ne- Neji…neji neji! Stop! Okay…I'm sorry 'sory!" Naruto panted heavily when Neji stopped his assault and sat straight again, now with his usual composed self in place.

"Hn." Neji grunted, when a knock on the door broke their moment and a canine-looking guy hurriedly came inside the dressing room, sweat covering his face.

"Shit!" He muttered, panting slightly.

"Hey, Kibs, what's gotten into you?" Naruto asked their drummer who looked like he was tortured for information. Then the said drummer glared at the napping bassist.

"Because I fucking told Shikamaru here to call you because Iruka-san is waiting for you outside and while waiting for this lazy dumb-fuck, Iruka-san just won't stop glaring at me like I've done something terribly wrong and when I turned to look at my watch it's already ten fucking minutes since this Nara left so I excused myself to Iruka-san to go look for you but not before being threatened of something you guys wouldn't even want to know and went here only to find out that Shikamaru is asleep and that you two are doing something God only knows what!" Kiba exploded, saying all of this in just one breathe and looking as red as a tomato, still growling at Shikamaru for ditching him.

"Oh shit, dude, I'm sorry." Naruto stood up and took the drummers shaking hands and guided him to the couch making him inhale and exhale properly. "Okay calm down. Ssh…there. I really am sorry Kiba, but I think I have to go now, don't worry I'll make Shika pay."

"You better, Or else I will rape you and take away your virginity!"

"She's not a virgin anymore."Both Kiba and Naruto looked at a napping Shikamaru and a glaring Neji when they both said that in unison. Then it's Naruto's turn to scowl.

"What the fuck is with you guys and sexing me up? Seriously, I know I'm hot and all, but it's starting to creep me out." Naruto said one last time – but not before hitting Shikamaru in the head – and walked out of the dressing room.

"And when did that Happen?" Kiba shouted at her retreating back and was answered, again, by Shikamaru and Neji in Unison. "14."

"WHAT? THAT WAS THE TIME WHEN I STARTED…"

"Masturbating with her pictures. We know." And again, Shikamaru and Neji said in unison, sighing defeated.

Naruto just chuckled at his best friends in the world, shaking her head at their ridiculous behavior. She met the three of them in a social gathering when his father, Namikaze Minato, was only starting to run as the Mayor. Naruto was only 7 years old that time and the three guys are all 8 years old. They made fun of Naruto that night because she's wearing a dress but he looked like a guy so the three boys thought that he really is a guy, especially because of Naruto's pixie cut hair, and teased her that she's gay. Of course, Naruto being herself punched all three of them.

"If you don't believe me then come with me to the bathroom and you'll see how much of a girl I am!"

Naruto chuckled again at that memory. That time, she doesn't have any Idea what that really meant and that she just wanted to prove those three idiots that they are wrong. Now, every time one of them remembers that, they will ask Naruto again if they can come with her to the bathroom and see how much of a woman she is. But this time, that will aim another punch from the feisty Uzumaki.

"Walking down on memory lane eh, Naruto?" Iruka said, smiling at his little angel. Naruto looked up and saw Iruka smiling at her and immediately run up to him and hug him.

"Iruka, I missed you so much! How was your trip?" the smiling blonde hugged him tighter and jumped up slightly wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Ugh, Na-chan, you're already too big to do this. What if some narrow-minded person saw us like this and starts a rumor? It will ruin your father's reputation." Iruka asked, not really worried with what the Uzumaki is doing.

"Then I'll just have to marry you Iruka." Naruto said, chuckling when the older man huffed at him knowing that she's just mocking both their sexual preference since both Iruka and her are practically gay. "That's quite disturbing, Na-chan."

"I know right? I just love making fun of you." She unwrapped her legs and stood back up and wrapped her arms on his own instead and started walking out of the venue. "So what made you come here? You should be resting, you had a long flight."

"I already did, but since Minato-san can't stop worrying about you and you won't even answer your phone…"

"I'm on a concert, and he already knows that." Naruto whined, cutting him off

"Like I said, you didn't answer your phone so I just told him that I'll look for you." He finished, not minding her previous comment.

"How come you know I'm here?" She asked remembering that her guardian has been away for a month.

"I have my sources." He replied smugly. Naruto looked at him pointedly. "Okay fine. What do you think? The internet, of course." Both chuckled at the truth and stopped when they're in front of Iruka's car.

"Okay, now let's get you home, your father is already worried, he's starting to grow wrinkles." Iruka said, opening the door for Naruto.

"What? I told him to use those facial creams I bought in france, Oh that old jeezer." Naruto face palmed and Iruka only laughed.

Naruto will always be Naruto.

**~LOVE; If you're not looking around, you're bound to trip over someone~**

Naruto turned to look at Iruka questioningly when they entered their house and saw no one in sight. Naruto walked ahead of his guardian and went straight to the Mayor's office but found it also empty. When the blonde female came back at the main door, even Iruka now was nowhere in sight. Naruto rolled his eyes, already guessing at what the Elder Namikaze had planned and why are there's no one present where in a normal day, even outside the house, a lot of commotion is happening.

"It's not even my birthday yet, so what's the occasion?" Naruto mumbled to herself as she went from door to door and found that it was all empty. She searched even the maid's head quarters and went to the library, cussing under her breath for having a huge house like this.

"Why do we even have to live in a house like this? It's not like I have 50 siblings and 100 cousins living here. Tch. Politicians, such show off."

Naruto went upstairs her room and chose to change her clothes first in a much comfortable ones since the Skull/Rose Dress with Corset-Lace Front that she ordered online in Slash n' Burn for only $71.50 isn't doing anything much, especially with her very used and already worn-out ankle boot that she loves to wear when in a concert is just too heavy when you intend to go around a huge ass house to look for any of your family member. Whether it be a maid, a butler or a cook, she doesn't care. She opened her walk in closet and grabbed her favorite pajamas that she had since elementary and put it on her before going back downstairs.

"Na-chan, you're already 21 years Old, why do you still go down here parading that god-awful pajama of yours? And it barely even fits. It doesn't do anything to hide those big thighs of yours." Minato exclaimed one time when he saw his daughter walking in the middle of the night after a charity program that was held at their house. And since it was just after the party, a lot of workers happened to be around that night, staring openly at his daughter's…thighs.

Naruto chuckled at that memory again and can't help but to wear it more because of how her father would look like every time he sees her wearing it. It also ended with Naruto getting pissed at her father for calling her thighs, Big. It is not big, it's just meaty, Naruto thought with a scowl.

When she went back down again, she remembered that if they are going to surprise Naruto, then that would mean celebration and if there's a celebration then that would mean food.

Naruto smiled smugly at her logic.

"The dining hall, of course. Why am I so stupid?" Naruto shook her head at her own thinking and went straight ahead to the dining hall which can be found almost at the end part of the house. She took a deep breath then opened the huge doors.

"Heh, SURPRI – eh…what the?" When Naruto opened the door, she silently wished that it was really her birthday.

**~Trying to make someone fall in love with you is about as pointless as trying to control who you fall in love with~**

Reviews will motivate me to post another chapter. Any thoughts, comments, violent reaction – well, no, not really - and objections will be welcomed.

Ja Ne!


End file.
